callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Brutus (Zombies)
Brutus is a special type of enemy in the map, Mob of the Dead. He spawns in with other zombies, rather than having his own round. Overview Brutus does not have his own round, but rather, appears with other zombies during regular rounds. He attacks the players with a club. He also has the ability to lock the Perk Machines, Workbenches and the Mystery Box, forcing the player(s) to spend 2000 points to re-activate them, but this amount will increase by 2000 points each time he locks them within a round. The amount to unlock them will reset to 2000 the next round, however. Brutus has a large amount of health, possibly taking several magazines to kill him with normal, bullet-firing weapons. When shot in the head, he will quickly lose his helmet. Shooting Brutus in the head can kill him with very few shots from almost any weapon, possibly excluding the M1911 as it has a fairly low damage output to begin with. Whenever he appears, fire on his head and he will drop dead VERY quickly, taking less than half a magazine for most guns. He, however, will drop from 3 shots of the ray gun. He will also drop a random power-up upon death. Brutus seems to be a guard, as is indicated by the badge he is wearing, wearing armor of some sort, with razor wire and chains all-round his body and a helmet. In the center of his armor, there is a lamp. Also, underneath his armor he wears a suit. The smoke grenades located on his chest can go off if his helmet is shot off but he is not killed, making it hard to see Brutus and any nearby zombies. Brutus is in many ways weaker than George Romero on Call of the Dead. He appears within the first 10 rounds at least once depending on difficulty though he almost never strengthens when respawning. Brutus can be spawned when a player has opened the mystery box. Brutus can spawn if there is currently one on the map. He can suprise people by spawning right in front of them as well. Brutus may be the map's demonic announcer and also He is most likely the Prision Warden if not a guard. Gallery Brutus BOII.png|A dying Brutus. Trivia *Brutus is the second enemy zombie that can speak simple, yet understandable sentences; the first being George. A. Romero in Call of the Dead. *Brutus has the same yell as George A. Romero. *He will yell upon deactivating something, as an example, he will yell: "No more box!" Upon smashing and deactivating the Mystery Box. *Brutus may be a reference to the movie The Green Mile, where the guard Brutus was large and always wore a suit. *He will speak to you as you complete the easter egg in Mob of The Dead. *There are key events throughout the course of the easter egg that trigger responses from Brutus; several prompts involve the inhabitants of the prison, and at a certain point he teases "So you want to know the truth?", at which point a story-based audio clip plays. *It's possible that he could be in control of the Zombies in Mob of the Dead. Richtofen at the time MOTD takes place was starting to fabricate 115 and zombies, and Samantha hasn't been born yet. *Brutus can be teleported like any other zombie when shocked while the player is in Afterlife Mode, and will use the same entry when he first arrived once he returns. He can also teleport himself. *When losing his helmet, the "ping" sound from the M1 Garand from Call of Duty: World at War will play. *Brutus can also lock "Icarus" and destroy barricaded windows. *When reviving a player in the afterlife, a loud roar that sounds much like Brutus is heard in the distance. It's possible that a previously dead player coming back to life angers him, which is why the roar is heard. *Brutus is the second zombie to use a "weapon" other than BRAAAINS..., the first being Romero with a large stagelight as his weapon. In game, Brutus uses a police club to bash the player. *While on the Golden Gate Bridge, an additional Brutus will spawn every round, with up to 4 Brutus' at the same time. References Category:Zombies Mode Category:Enemies